


Kilts and Man-Dresses

by MyLittleMogar



Series: Gavin's Transgender Adventures [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bobcat!Jack, Cougar!Griffon, FTM, Gen, Human!Ray, Hybrid AU, Longhorn!Ryan, RedDeer!Gavin, Trans Character, cat!Michael, ram!Geoff, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleMogar/pseuds/MyLittleMogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has been stressing out over finally becoming a hybrid for months, scared that his own body will betray him. When it's finally his turn its time to come face to face with the man in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kilts and Man-Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I warn you, I have differnt hybrids than most other people. Gavin isn't going to be a bird, neither is Griffon, Jack isn't a lion and all that fun stuff. But this was really personal for me to write as a FtM trans person. I hope you all enjoy my latest hybrid.
> 
> *Warning* there is the use of a trans slur towards the end of the story

Months ago everything changed when someone woke up with the ears and tail of a dog. Hours later reports came in from all over the world that people were changing into hybrids of different animals. Within a month over half the population in America had changed and now, 2 months since the outbreak, Gavin was terrified he was next.

Everyone but Gus and Kdin had changed at this point and all eyes were on him to join the hybrid crowd. When he had to face the fact that the hybrid outbreak would soon reach him, he had a breakdown. The anxiety of what it meant for him overwhelmed him for days, terrified at what it could mean. What if it all went wrong, that it made his body more wrong, made him feel even more out of place. What if he was some bloody animal where the blokes looks different from the girls? He couldn’t live that down, everyone knowing and judging him.

 

              _If I’m lucky, I’ll be like Michael or Lindsay, something no one will be able to tell._

 

But he’d never been that lucky. Gavin didn’t even have the courage to tell people in the office about his past and he didn’t like the idea of this hybrid thing happening and forcing his hand. The people who knew only did because he had to tell him. It was on his bloody visa, so of course Burnie, Gus, and Matt had seen it. But Geoff and Griffon, they were the ones who lived with him all this time. Griffon gave him his T shots every few weeks and Geoff helped him on the days when it was all too much to go out in public, when his dysphoria got the better of him. It was Geoff who taught him how to be the man he was born to be and was the one who helped him on the days when it all felt like too much for him to handle sanely. Gavin had no idea how to shop for men’s clothing when he first came over a 16 awkward boy in a girl’s body, so Geoff showed him the ropes of passing as a man, while Griffon helped him learn how to bind safely. He was there the day Gavin came out to his parents and it all went wrong, leaving Gavin a teary mess in his room wishing he had never been born.  

Geoff took his hand and said, “What do we say to Death? Not today. Not ever. We’ve got you, Gav. Always will.”

Gavin was not ready to lose that comfort and security with some bloody fur and tail. The Ramsey’s were his security blanket of sorts, his family after everything went wrong back in England, a safe haven for him. What if after turning, people found out and shunned him? He’d seen how people could be about things outside the norm, would he be treated the same as them? Would people at the office look at him differently? He didn’t like the sound of any of that. Better he stay human as long as he can

              So every morning since Geoff grew horns and a fluffy little tail Gavin lived in constant anxiety. Every minor twinge of pain was a warning, a reminder, of what was to come and what he couldn’t escape from. When Jack turned Bobcat, Gavin cringed at the sight of him. It was another person he spent all day with, another hint at his future. Then came Michael, soon Ryan, and later Lindsey. The only one who hadn’t turned was Ray, so he stuck as close to him as possible, but the stress still ate away at him. He was a constant wreck, so much so that it was making him physically ill.

              When it finally did hit, Gavin crashed and burned.

              His whole body was in agony, like he’d been hit by a truck or something. His head was in agony, like Geoff had head-butted him, and no amount of pain killers put a stop to it. He knew what was coming, but there was not an ounce of strength left in his body to be emotionally compromised. He just soaked his body in a cold bath to cool his overheated body, not caring that the water was slowly turning pinker by the minute. It was cold and helped his tired body and that was all that mattered. He laid there for hours, Griffon coming in to drain and refill the water for him every now and then, making sure he hadn’t drowned, and going to back to whatever it was she was doing. Once the pain lessened somewhat, he toweled off his tender body, flinching when he got to his hair and bum. He collapsed face first on the bed, ready to sleep the rest of the pain away.

 

Waking up the next morning was more refreshing than expected. His did a once over of his body, trying to feel out for anything different from when he had gone to bed hours earlier. Gavin lifted his head to look down at his body, only to falter slightly, his head wobbling with unusual weight.

 

_What the hell is this?_

He threw away the covers as quickly as he could; he needed to know what the world had dealt him. The mantra “please be me” filled his head as he stumbled to the bathroom, skidding on the bathroom floor as he grabbed the sink to steady himself before finally look.

 

“Thank God,” Gavin breathed, getting a look at his new features.

 

A rack of relatively impressive antlers now topped his shaggy hair, two perky ruddy brown ears tipped with black settled on the crown of his head. Whatever cosmic force chose this animal for him, it knew. It knew he was a buck and not a doe, despite his contradictory plumbing, and was going to let the world know, too. Everyone would see this and know and understand. Better yet, no one would know that sometimes his body lied about who he was, and he could live life as he had before the outbreak. Everything would be okay. With a shaking exhale, Gavin, turned away from the reassuring mirror and stripped down, needing a hot shower to wash away all these old stresses away. He was free and clear. That was all that mattered.

When he was dressed and cleaned up, ready to go to work earlier than usual, he sat at the table, enjoying a cup of coffee. When two tattooed arms wrapped around his neck Gavin nearly jumped in surprised, but quickly relaxed when he realized who it was. Griffon kissed the top of his head, navigating around his new extremities, unable to keep in a soft purr at the sight of his new antlers. Whatever it was that picked their hybrid, it knew, and she couldn’t thank them enough. He was happy and she couldn’t help but purr at that fact.

 

“Look who joined the club,” cooed Griffon, nuzzling into his shaggy hair, “Bambi’s lost his spots and grew his antlers.”

 

“Shove off, Griffon,” He mumbled into his cup, unable to stifle his grin.

 

With one last squeeze she released the lad, busying herself with getting some coffee in her system, a grin taking over her face. Gav was a young buck, finally in his own skin.

 

“I told you it would work out, Gav. Maybe we’ll celebrate this weekend at our little T party,” She offered, pouring herself a cup, still grinning.

 

“Already time for the next round? Hm.” He shrugged, “Depends on what sort of party you’re thinking of.”

 

That was a terrifying thought; usually his T shots were private affairs. They’d eat, play some game, and laugh as Gavin cringed away from the needle. Afterwards he’d drink a few bevs before turning in for the night. It was quiet and personal; he wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell his friends, let alone invite them to such an intimate thing.

 

Taking note of his silence the mountain lion hybrid tried to come up with an alternative, “How about you think about it for the next few days and then we’ll decide.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll need a bit on that one.” He muttered into his mug.

 

From then on they sat in comfortable silence, drinking and watching the news, waiting on Geoff to join them before taking on the day; today was going to be a good day, he could feel it.

 

“Look who joined the big boys club,” croaked Geoff, “Nice rack there.”

 

“Watch it,” Griffon swatted at him, “our little lad’s been through enough for now.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, get your ass in gear, we’re leaving now,” The Ram grumbled, grabbing his keys off the counter.

 

“Alright Geoffrey,” He said, giving Griffon a quick one armed hug, “What’s the plan today?”

 

 

 

Half way through the Minecraft let’s play everything seemed to be running smoothly. Jack and Michael were focusing on the task at hand while Gavin and Ryan had begun competing one who could kill each other the most, both of them knowing they were too far behind to catch up with the others. Ray had given up completely and had gone off to play Clouds instead. Somehow during Gavin and Ryan’s scuffle the brit came up with one of his classic questions.

              “Isn’t a kilt like a man dress or something?”

              “Ummmm…” Ryan answered, blanking at the question, “No? You’re from Britain, isn’t Scotland somewhere in all that mess?”

              “What’s that matter?”

              “Because that’s where kilts are from,” Ryan said slowly, hoping to get his point across.

              “Doesn’t answer the question Ryan. You just won’t admit you’re in a man dress.”

              “Ryan, the tranny guy,” threw in Ray as he fell to his death once again, Jack, Ryan, and Michael laughing at the comment, not a single thoughts as to why not.

Gavin went quiet, the comment hitting home, paranoia starting to fill his mind. He used the word ‘tranny’. He used it. And it wasn’t a compliment. Does he have a problem with Trans people? Did he call them all trannies? Did Ray know or was he messing around? Why did he even say that, Ray had never been one to make that terrible a remark, why now?

              “Edit that out,” Geoff interrupted the laughter, “Calm your dicks, alright. Who’s winning?”

              “Probably Michael,” Jack said, “I’ve still got a lot of shit to do.”

              “Oh I doubt that,” Michael threw in, “That lava wrecked my shit and I’ve got some making up to do.”

              Gavin tuned out the conversation, silently going back to what he had been doing before giving up, debating what to do. Ray’s comment hit hard, but he knew it wasn’t directed at him or said in a malicious or hateful way, but it still shook him up.  He’d thought waking up as a hybrid meant smooth sailing for now on, but how was he going to handle not telling people if comments like this were going to happen. How was he going to stay stone faced when he heard things like this in public?

              _“Maybe we’ll celebrate this weekend at our little T party.”_

Griffon’s earlier words came back to the forefront of his mind. She’d hinted at him coming out before, but he never felt the need. He’d been passing for years, long before coming to America, so why bother confusing his friends with the semantics had been his original game plan. Besides, what if it messed with things, changed the way people saw him? He could hear it now, someone at the office accidentally calling him ‘she’ after finding out.

But on the other hand, maybe it would help when he heard stuff like this, if he was out, so he could put a stop to it before the comments got too personal.  Before things went too far.

              _Griffon’s right, I need to tell them._

Gavin pulled out his phone and typed a quick text and sent it out without hesitation.

             

‘It’s time to come out. T party idea is a Go’

 

Ten minutes later, to no one’s surprise, Michael won. The transfer of the tower and fanfare followed shortly after to close their recording.

              “Alright, kill your captures and turn your asses around.”

The 4 men exchanged confused looks but did as they were told. Once Ryan had finished, Geoff looked at Gavin for permission to lay into the others, having gotten the lads text a few minutes earlier, like he always did for Gavin when he heard a trans slur. Gavin nodded, leaning my in his chair with a sigh, as Geoff’s face turned much more serious than most of the men had ever seen.

              “I’m not yelling at you, but I am,” He started, eyeing all of them, “Because you all fucked up and I wanna head butt all of you until you get this, drill it into your heads or some shit.  You all need to see what you did wrong so you won’t do it again.”

              Geoff turned his attention to Ray first, “You owe Gavin an apology. Big time.”

              “What’d I say?” he turned to Gavin, “What’d I do Vav?”

              “Think long and hard buddy. A little bit ago you said something, now out with it.” Geoff pressed, face growing angrier as the seconds ticked by.

              “What’d he say?” Jack asked, bobcat ears flattening, followed by an agreeing nod from Michael, the lad’s ginger tail swishing nervously as tension filled the room.

              “I honestly don’t remember.” Ray said, looking back and forth between Geoff and Gavin.

              Gavin let out a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was about to say. It was now or never and he was already in this deep.

“You called Ryan a tranny.”

              Ray just started at him blankly, “Um, Okay? What’s the problem with that?”

              “Fucking Christ,” Geoff sighed, “Really, Ray?”

              “What?! I always say stuff like that. Dude in a dress is a tranny, and the kilt man-dress comment. What’s wrong with that?” Ray was genuinely confused, used to making comments like that before, what was so different now?

              “Ray,” Gavin said, voice shaking at the reality of what he was doing, “I’m transgender.”

              Dead silence filled the room, everyone just starting at Gavin as his face reddened under everyone’s gaze. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe they were all about to laugh at him, make fun of him-

              “Vav, I’m – I’m so sorry Gavin.” Ray croaked out, voice thick with guilt, “I didn’t know, I- I’m, sorry.”

              “ S’all right,” Gavin said, nerves finally calming down, “you didn’t know. None of you did.”

              “Why didn’t you tell us?” pressed Michael, “You’re my boi, Gavin, I wouldn’t have judged you.”

              “I didn’t want anything to change,” he looked around the room at the men he’d been working with for so long, “I didn’t want you to think of me as being born different or treating me differently. So I kept it to myself, only told a few people. Geoff and Griffon know, so does Burnie, Matt, and Gus, but that’s it.”

              Geoff leaned back in his chair, tension fading somewhat from his face, “That’s why you had to apologize Ray, besides, Gavin wanted to tell you about a little thing we’re doing this weekend.”

              “Oh, right,” Gavin smiled at the idea, “Usually when I do my hormone injections every 2 weeks, we usually have a bev night and all that. Griffon thought it’d be a good idea to make it into a sort of party that you all can come to, and some other people from the office, as a full coming out thing.”

              “So you want us to come to a party and watch you get a painful shot and then get drunk?” Jack questioned.

              “Basically, yeah.”

              “One question,” Ryan threw in, scratching at his flopping steer ear, “Can I wear a kilt?”

              The room broke out into a roar of laughter, Gavin trying to speak through the noise, “By all means, Ryan, wear a man-dress.”

**Author's Note:**

> How'd I do? If you have any requests on who to turn next, let me know and I'll do my best. I may even turn Trans Hybrid Gavin into a little series, but we'll see if you all like this one first. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
